Love and Misery
by The Fun-loving Omega
Summary: Humphrey leaves Jasper thinking Kate married Garth but little does he know that she is looking for him. He goes through a lot of stuff and meets another girl. Will it be Kate or Her? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ITS MY FIRST FANFIC!
1. Wedding Day

**Chapter 1: Wedding Day**

**At Winston and Eve's Den**

**Kate's POV**

"Today I'm getting married, I don't get it?" I said thoughtfully.

"Get what?" Lilly asked while brushing my tail with a pinecone.

"This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, you know the BIG DAY! Yet I cant help but feel this empty hole inside of me as if something were missing" I told her with a frown on my face.

"What can you possibly be missing? You have the most perfect man to be your mate, he's strong and handsome and smart. And I can't even finish listing all of his good qualities. Your life is perfect" Lilly sighed.

"Hey" I heard a male voice say.

"Could it be? Could it really be Humphrey?" I thought to myself.

I turned around to see him there and jumped with joy at the sight of him "Humphrey!" I yelled.

"I'll give you two some alone time" Lilly said while leaving.

"Here's a little something for your big day" he said, he then pulled a flower from his fur and put it behind my ear and I slightly blushed.

"Aw, thank you!" I said as I hugged him.

While I hugged I felt as if all my worries were gone, like it was just the two of us in this world. I felt as if nothing else mattered, uniting the pack or marrying Garth. I quickly snapped out of it and pulled away from the hug.

**Humphrey's POV**

I almost melted as Kate hugged me, I just really wish I had the guts to tell what I really felt.

Instead I told her, "So I've been planning to do some traveling, you know see where the train takes me!" while putting out a fake smile to conceal my true feelings.

Kate looked at me confused and asked, " Well, when are you leaving?"

"Today" I said painfully.

"Your not gonna be here for my wedding?!" Kate asked with a tear beginning to appear.

"No, I'm sorry its kind of a lone wolf thing" I explained

"What? I know Humphrey the fun-loving omega, not Humphrey the lone wolf" she said painfully.

"I guess I'll be Humphrey the fun-loving lone wolf" I said.

"I don't doubt that" Kate said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Well I better go before I miss the train" I said as I turned around and left.

**At the Howling Rock where the wedding was being held**

**Humphrey's POV**

I was watching from above as Kate and Garth exchanged scents and nibbled each others ears, but I couldn't possibly watch them rub noses, so I ran with all my force not thinking about anything towards the train.

**Kate's POV**

I was about to rub noses with Garth but at that moment all these memories and thoughts flooded into my head.

"I don't love Garth! What am I doing? I don't know this wolf. Do I love Humphrey? Oh my God, I love Humphrey! Is this worth it? Throwing my life away and one shot at true love for the good of the packs? Am I really going to do this? No, I'm not!" I thought to myself then I ran away to stop my only true love from leaving.

"Kate what are you doing?" Garth yelled along with my dad and Tony. I heard tons of gasps coming from the crowd but that didn't stop me.

**Humphrey's POV**

I finally made it to the train and was waiting for Marcel and Patty's directions when heard a rustle in the bushes and turned around to see Kate leap out.

"Please don't go, please forgive me, I love you!" she pleaded.

Those words "I love you" hit me like a thousand knives being jabbed into my heart.

"You don't love me, you love the idea of me, of having someone be there for you and love you with every fiber of their body, the idea of having someone who would do anything and everything for you" I said while containing my emotions " I've made up my mind, I'm leaving. Its not like it matters anyways now that Garth is your mate."

**Kate's POV**

Oh my gosh how could I be so stupid he doesn't know yet, I didn't marry Garth!

"No Humphrey I didn't ma-" I was interrupted when I got hit in the head with a round ball and fell unconscious.

**Humphrey's POV**

"Oh my God" I shouted while Marcel and Patty flew down.

"Oops bad calculations" Marcel said with a sigh.

"What if she was hit in the temple?! She can die!" I yelled while holding in tears and picking up Kate's head.

"We will make sure she's okay, just go before you miss the train" Patty told me.

"Okay" I said with a sigh, and then jumped in the passing train and saw Kate getting farther and farther away.

In that moment I let all my emotions flood out of me like a tsunami and eventually cried my self to sleep with thought of Kate.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction so yeah. Please review and any opinions are appreciated! (:**


	2. Confusion and Tears

**Chapter 2: Confusion and Tears**

**Humphreys POV**

I woke up in the train and looked out of it. I saw a huge crystal clear lake with an abundance of animals.

"I guess this is a good of a place as any to get off" I thought to my self as I jumped out.

I walked around the lake for a while examining the terrain, there was a beautiful meadow and grazing land filled with caribou, there was so many trees and breath-taking vegetation. I looked around and decided I wasn't gonna let the memories of Kate bring me down, so I'm going to strive and better myself from here on. I decided to start training myself since I was going to have to fend for my self here. I began to do rabbit sprints, log squats, and ran around the lake several times. Then I found a nearby river and began to swim against the current, I climbed a few trees and later went to practice my hunting skills with rabbits. I killed a few and enjoyed my meal.

**Meanwhile back in Jasper Park**

**Kate's POV**

I woke up in my parents den. "What am I doing here? What happened?" I asked confused.

"We were going to ask you the same thing! We found you unconscious by the train! What were you doing there? Why didn't you marry Garth?" asked my mom while patting me.

"Where is Humphrey?!" I asked as I remembered he was leaving.

"We don't know honey, sorry. But answer your mothers questions!" my dad said.

"Okay, well you might wanna sit down for this. So on the trip in Idaho I fell in love with Humphrey, actually I've always loved him. And know he's gone! He's gone forever! And it's all my fault, I'll never see him again I broke his heart! But I will find him!" I sobbed into my moms shoulder, " I almost stopped him from leaving and he left thinking I married Garth because when I was about to tell him, a round stone that I suspect belonged to Marcel and Patty hit me on the head and left me unconscious! Now he's gone"

Lilly came into the den with Garth and saw me crying hysterically and came to comfort me.

Later that night we had caribou for dinner and Lilly and Garth told me something shocking.

"Well Kate I don't know if its the best of time to tell you this but I fell in love with an omega too, your sister Lilly. And we wanna ask if your okay with us getting married?" He asked politely.

A tear then streaked down my face.

"If your not okay with it I wont marry him, so don't worry that wont be a problem." Lilly said with a frown.

"No that's not why I'm crying, I'm crying because my little sister is getting married before me and I might never see the love of my life and end up forever alone. But to answer your question of course I'll let you guys get married! Love is love and you must fight for it! I'm so happy for you guys!" I said still crying with the thought of Humphrey.

**The next day**

I woke up early and remembered what happened yesterday and began to cry. Then Marcel and Patty flew in and I growled out them, they ruined my last chance with Humphrey. At this point I wanted to rip their heads off.

"Now, Now don't do something you might regret" said Marcel nervously.

"We just came to check if you were alive and well" added Patty.

"Well, I might be alive but I'm definitely not well, you guys ruined my last chance with Humphrey" I yelled.

"We are so sorry but we couldn't sit there and watch you hurt Humphrey anymore besides you married Garth" Marcel said calmly.

"Guess What! I did not marry Garth because I love Humphrey, I wasn't going to hurt I was going to be happy with him for once... and I was about to tell him I didn't marry Garth but you guys hit me with the rock mid-sentence!" I said angrily.

"Oh dear, it seams we made a quite a big mistake" Patty said shocked.

"No worries Kate we will find him and tell you where he is so you can go look for him and talk to him!" Marcel said "It will all turn out okay!"

"You better" Kate growled.

**Meanwhile at Humphrey's Den**

Wow I'm lucky I found this den its huge! I then went and trained again for a few hours and then went to hunt and caught a large caribou.

**1 week later Jasper Park**

**Kate's POV**

"Todays your big day!" I told Lilly as we walked to the howling rock.

"Yup! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course! I'm beyond okay!" I said putting a fake smile out.

We got there and the ceremony began, they exchanged scents, nibbled each others ear, and finally rubbed noses. Everyone cheered! Then I saw Marcel and Patty circling above. I ran to the top of the howling rock and Marcel and Patty landed.

"We have located him but it will take you a few days to arrive by train" Marcel said out of breath.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"We will tell you as you get on the train, but you must hurry or you'll miss it!" Patty exclaimed.

**I hope you like it! Please review!**


	3. Regrets and Big Mistakes

**Chapter 3: Regrets and Big Mistakes**

**A few months later**

**Kate's POV **

"I've had no luck what so ever in finding Humphrey, I find his scent and then it gets lost. I think I'm gonna have to take a break and head back to Jasper because Garth and Lilly's pups are due any time now and I promised I'd be there for the birth" I sighed.

"Yes, yes you must go back but we have also failed as being your eye in the sky because we have not spotted him but we will keep you updated!" Marcel told me.

"Okay, bye!" I said as I jumped on the train ready for a long ride. I soon cried myself to sleep thinking about the fact that Humphrey might be injured or even worse dead!

**Humphrey's POV**

Over these past months I've gotten much stronger and faster. I left my den to hunt when I heard a branch break behind me. I pretended as if I didn't hear it and two wolves leaped out, they took me own but not without a fight. I fell unconscious after I was hit on the head.

I woke up in a pack, I was being held captive with about twelve wolves around me.

"What do you want" I yelled.

A large wolf came out of the crowd who was obviously the pack leader and said, "The question is, what do you want you intruder" he said as he spat on me.

"All I want is to leave and I'm not an intruder" I responded.

"Well, guess what? I don't believe you. Caleb finish him off." he told a big black wolf.

"My pleasure Toro" Caleb said.

He came up to me and was about to rip out my throat. But then all the anger and sadness about Kate that was bottled up exploded and I quickly dodged him and snapped his neck. I guess all this time I have just been a ticking time bomb.

"What did you do? How did you do that? He was one of my top Alphas and your just an omega! You know what?" Toro asked.

"What" I said annoyed.

"I have found a better use for you! You will be an alpha in my pack and my daughter Summer will train you!" Toro exclaimed.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically.

**Back in Jasper**

**Kate's POV**

"PUSH! LILLY! PUSH!" I shouted.

"Aghhhh!" Lilly yelled and whimpered in pain.

She gave birth to three boys and two girls. I sat and watched the happy family as Lilly and Garth began choosing names wondering if that would ever be me and Humphrey.

"We should name her Katie" Lilly said pointing at a tan wolf that looked just like Kate.

"Aw thanks!" I said, honored that Lilly named one of her pups after me.

"Oh and he should be Boxer!" Garth said as he pointed to a black pup with lavender eyes.

"And she could be Ellie" Lilly said as she pointed at a white wolf pup with green eyes.

"Oh! Oh, and he should be Colby!" He said pointing to a pup that looked just like him.

"He should be named Ice" I said pointing to a white wolf pup with a hint of silver and ice blue eyes.

"That's perfect!" Lilly told me.

"Well I'm going to spend a couple of weeks here with you guys and the pups before I return to my search for Humphrey." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry you'll find him!" Garth said while comforting me.

**Meanwhile in the Southern Pack**

**Humphrey's POV**

A beautiful female wolf came from behind Toro and said, "Hey, my name is Summer, I take it your Humphrey?" she asked.

"Yes, lovely name by the way" I said while stopping my jaw from falling.

She is a black wolf with Gray almost silver eyes and silver streaks in her hair. She then told me, "Let's go train!"

I followed her into the forest where she trained me but everything she showed I already knew.

So she said with a chuckle, "Your a prepared omega I see!"

We then ended our session and went home to our dens and she said, "See you tomorrow" as she turned around and caressed my face with her tail. She then walked away swaying her hips side to side.

That night for once in along time I went to sleep with a smile on my face. The next few days we kept flirting and training.

**A few days later**

**Summer's POV**

Oh my gosh! Humphrey is amazing, he's skilled, smart, fast, strong and probably the most good looking wolf on the planet. He will be mine, I'll make sure he is.

I went to meet Humphrey, "Yay! Your finally an Alpha!" I said excited.

"Yeah" he said with a sigh.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean I should be, but I'm not... I keep dwelling in the past" he said painfully.

"What happened in your past? Is it the reason you left your pack?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, It was this girl named Kate she was the leaders daughter and one of the top alpha's and she was beautiful, she was perfect but she was an alpha and I was an omega and she married someone else" he said trying to hold his tears in.

He then got more in to detail and told me the whole story, about Idaho and about Garth and uniting the packs.

I then chuckled, "Don't worry, you can cry in front of me I won't think any less of you" I tried to comfort him "You'll find some one else, and she might be closer than you think"

"You don't understand I will never love someone like I love her!" He shouted.

That broke my heart but didn't stop me in fact it made me more determined. "Hey lets go for a swim!" I said.

He then said, "I guess, why not?"

We walked to the lake and jumped in.

**Humphrey's POV**

The water was warm and inviting. I looked at Summer the way the water highlighted her curves, it really complemented her physique. I could've sworn I drooled over her at that moment until I remembered Kate and her beauty which in my eyes was greater than Summer's.

"Hey! Hello! Earth to Humphrey!" Summer said as she splashed me. I snapped out of it and splashed her back. We played like pups in the water for hours until the moon came up.

"Let's go now" I said, "I'll walk you to your den!"

As we walked I couldn't help but notice how her silver streaks glistened under the moon. She stopped walking and sat next to the lake.

I asked "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"I don't know, lets just take a break and watch the stars!" she told me.

"Alright I guess" I said unsure.

She looked up at the moon and began to howl at it, I then quickly said, "What are you doing?!"

"Oh come on Humphrey howl at the moon with me" she insisted.

"No I can't, I'm sorry" I said as I ran away to my den.

**Summer's POV**

"Wow I really screwed things up" I said to my self with a sigh as I watched Humphrey run away.

**Hoped you liked it! Please please please review! Kate or Summer? Who will Humphrey choose? What's your opinion?**


	4. Empty Thoughts and Emotions

**Chapter 4: Empty Thoughts and Emotions**

**Southern Pack, Humphrey's Den**

**Humphreys POV**

Ugh I'm such a jerk! I probably really hurt Summer's feelings, I mean she must have feelings for me if she wanted to howl at the moon with me, right? Yeah, but I cant howl with her... I don't love her, I love Kate! I wish I didn't, but unfortunately I do. I went to the entrance of my den and began watching the moon... when I noticed it was a full moon and I couldn't help but howl knowing Kate had to be howling at the same moon. I poured my soul into my howl letting out all my emotions.

**Meanwhile in Jasper Park**

**Kate's POV**

Its the night of the moonlight howl, ugh I'm so annoyed. All these guys lining up to howl with me yet none of them are Humphrey. I told Lilly to go to the moonlight howl with Garth, that I would take care of the pups. At this time, they were all sound asleep, so I took a moment and went outside of the den and began to howl at the moon knowing somewhere in this world my Humphrey was howling at it to. I let out my sorrow and grief into my howl as tears came out.

**Back in the Southern Pack**

**Humphrey's POV**

I then abruptly stopped howling because I realized that as I howled here, Kate was probably at the moonlight howl with Garth. There was some howling thing going on here but I didn't know what it was nor did I care.

I then drifted off into a deep sleep.

**The next morning**

**Summer's POV**

I'm on my way to Humphrey's den to apologize for my behavior last night. I finally got there and saw him still asleep. I admired him for a few minutes till he started twisting and turning in his sleep.

"No, I'll never leave you! I love You! Kate, I love you!" Humphrey said with a sweet smile on his face.

Those words infuriated me, so I went up to him and without thinking shook him awake.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Humphrey said "Oh its just you."

Just me? JUST ME? What is that supposed to mean? "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night" I said with a sigh.

"No, I should be the one apologizing for my rash behavior. I ran away like a coward, I just wasn't ready. It hurt so bad because what you had said was the same thing I had said to Kate on the train to get her to howl with me." he then said with a frown.

Ugh her again, I gathered up all my guts and confidence and then said nervously, "Well that's not the only thing I came to talk to you about, I don't want to make the same mistake you made with Kate. So i'm going to tell you everything straightforward. When I first saw you I knew I liked you and as I've been training you, I really fell for you. I'm in love with you Humphrey. And I really want to get to be further that friends"

**Humphrey's POV**

Oh no, I don't want to break her heart and with this in mind I told her, "I still love Kate, but I have feelings for you, but I'm not sure what they are or if they're love."

"That's fine I just needed to here you say you feel something for me. Maybe we can start going on dates and stuff. You know, and eventually love will grow. I will do anything to be with you." She said uncertain.

NO! NO! NO! This cant be happening! Why? WHY? Why does my life have to be so complicated. While my heart was telling me no not to say yes, my mind was saying go for it you need to get over Kate plus you don't want to hurt her even more. I then came to a conclusion and said, "Yeah, Why not? I have nothing to lose. Eh"

**Summer's POV**

Not exactly the answer I was hoping to here 'I have nothing to lose, Eh' that hurt but its better than no and its a good start.

"Okay, lets go do something!" I said.

"Sure" he said with a sad ring in his voice.

We went to the lake and I broke the awkward silence that was going on by saying excitedly," So your big Alpha ceremony is tomorrow!"

"What is an Alpha ceremony?" he asked confused.

"It's where we honor a new alpha after he completes his Alpha training, dummy" I said playfully.

"Oh, haha" he responded.

We then spent the rest of the day walking and talking, laughing and reminiscing. It was about 8 o'clock when a big thunderstorm hit and we ran to Humphrey's den.

"Wow, I'm soaked!" I said as we entered his den.

"Yeah me too! You might need to spend the night here, it's to dangerous for you to go back to your den" Humphrey told me.

"Okay" I said trying to sound uninterested when I was really freaking out inside and dying of happiness.

We laid down in opposite sides of the den.

"Humphrey?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"I'm wet and cold." I said hoping we'd cuddle.

He got up and came to me and laid his body around me and put his arm around my neck.

"Is that better? he asked.

"By far" I said nuzzling him and feeling his warmth then we both went to sleep.

I woke up to a loud clap of thunder and yelled, I woke up Humphrey and he asked "What's wrong?"

"It's just the thunder scares me, I don't think I can go back to sleep" I responded with a sigh.

"What? A strong and brave alpha like you scared of thunder?" he said teasing "Well I'll stay up with you, so what do you want to do"

I gathered my strength and said "I wanna do this" and then I kissed him, surprisingly he kissed back. He then started licking lower and lower and I moaned in pleasure. Well its safe to say we were having an amazing night.

I felt someone shaking me back and forth saying "wake up!"

I looked up and saw Humphrey and realized it was all a dream and sighed.

**Humphrey's POV**

So todays my alpha ceremony, I'm still confused as to what it is. I woke up bright and early and realized Summer was sleeping on me! Like literally on top of ME! I quietly and gently squeezed out of under her and went hunting.

"Come on caribou. Where are you?" I said to myself just as I saw two grazing not far from me. I quietly snuck up behind them and bit one of their necks and killed it.

I dragged it all the way back to my den, wow this training really paid off this caribou is like twice the size of me! I finally got to my den and woke Summer up.

I shook her awake and said, "wake up!"

She sighed then said, "I'm up! I'm up!"

I looked at her and asked, " What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she replied.

"Okay. If you say so. Well I brought food." I told her.

"Thank you" she then said.

Why is she being so dry? Is she mad at me? After we ate I asked " So at what times my ceremony?"

"Oh crap, that's today!" she yelled.

"I know that" I said annoyed.

"We need to run, lets go!" Summer shouted as she ran out the den. I just followed not asking any questions.

**Thank you for all the reviews ! I hope you liked this chapter and keep reviewing my storyy and give me your opinion on how things are going. I was gonna add another chapter but didn't have time lol sorry! (:**


	5. Revelations

**Chapter 5: Revelations **

**Humphrey's POV**

I followed her to a big ceremonial rock and there was about seventy wolves around it. All I could think is why did I get myself into this. We went on the rock and EVERYONE stared at ME! It was so awkward, well for me at least.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I asked Summer while slowly scooting behind her.

"Because your the center of attention today!" she said while pushing me to the front of the rock. Then Toro came out and began to talk.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for joining us on this wonderful day to celebrate our newest member an alpha of the pack! HUMPHREY! He is most likely the best alpha besides me! And I'm honored for him to be part of our pack! And with that said lets give a congratulatory howl for Humphrey!" Toro said as every single wolf began to howl.

"And now it's Humphrey's turn to give a speech!" Toro said.

"WHAT?!" I asked Summer.

"Yup! Now get up there!" Summer replied while shoving me.

"Um. Hi? My name is Humphrey as you all know. And I'm truly honored to be part of your pack!" I said quickly and nervously and then everyone began to howl.

"Amazing speech! You should get an award!" Summer told me sarcastically as we left the ceremony.

"Haha, hilarious" I replied.

"You know we should celebrate this!" she exclaimed.

"Okay sure. What do you wanna do?" I asked.

We were by the lake and she said, "I wanna do this!" She then leaned closer and what confused me most was that I enjoyed it.

**Summer's POV**

Wow! I finally had the guts! He's actually kissing back! This lasted a whole five minutes before we were interrupted.

"Ahem!" Hunter said.

"What do you want Hunter?" I asked annoyed. He is one of the better alphas.

"I need to speak with Humphrey. Alone." he said.

"What ever" I said and walked away.

**Humphrey's POV**

"Hi! My name is Hunter!" he said. He was a black large wolf with white paws and almost golden eyes.

"Hi my name is Humphrey" I responded.

"Oh I know I saw your speech" he said sounding a little creepy.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Oh I just thought you might need a friend other then Summer" he said.

"Yeah that would be great Hunter" I said kindly.

"By the way, as a friend I really need to warn you" Hunter told me.

"About..." I said concerned.

"Summer. She is bad news! Her last boyfriend was exiled because he talked to another girl. JUST TALKED! He literally just said hi. And the girl he talked to was also exiled. She always finds a way to get what she wants. Not caring who she hurts in the process. Not only that, but she is very compulsive! Her dad Toro spoiled her way too much and now she thinks she runs the world! I'm just warning you and don't be fooled by her nice girl act because at some point her true self will come out!" Hunter explained.

"Oh" I said shocked "I'll keep it in mind"

"One more thing, please don't tell her I told you she prohibits us to talk about her this way and she'll have my head for this!" he pleaded.

"No problem, dude" I told him reassuringly.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! But I have been super busy! And I didn't want to go to sleep with out posting at least a little. So yeaa. Please review! How do you think the story is going so far? I'll try to post two chapters tomorrow so I can catch up. **


	6. Farewells and Good-byes

**Chapter 6: Farewells and Good-byes **

**Humphrey's POV**

WOW! I really did not see that coming! Summer seems so nice and sweet. But I can't just believe what anyone says, so I guess I'll have to wait and find out for myself. You really cant judge a book by it's cover, but I guess you can't judge it by one review either. Ugh I'm so confused, I guess I'll have to do some digging and find out more about Summer. Oh and speaking of Summer here she comes.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" I replied.

**Summer's POV**

Why is he acting so awkward?

"So as our first day as officially boyfriend and girlfriend, what do you want to do?" I asked, trying to add pressure for him to be with me.

**Humphrey's** **POV**

Wait back up, did she seriously just say that! Oh no! I mean I like her she's smart and beautiful. You know what I need to forget about Kate! I need too!

So I replied "Hmmm... how about we go log sledding" while wagging my tail.

"What is that?" she asked with a confused look.

"Its when you get on top of a broken log and go down a hill, its so fun" I explained.

"Okay, as long as I'm with you I don't care what we do!" she told me with a huge grin on her face.

Those words actually made me feel good. We found a log and went log sledding, she looked beautiful with her fur blowing in the wind. Then I remembered Kate and when we went log sledding with a bear, and for the first time in forever I didn't miss her or care in fact. I think I might actually be falling for Summer.

**Meanwhile at Toro's den**

**Hunter's POV**

"Toro you wanted to see me?" I asked politely.

"Yes I did." he said ," I see the way Summer looks at Humphrey so I've been keeping tabs on him and I know what you told him. I do not want you talking like that about my daughter, do you understand?"

"Yes sir" I said nervously.

"Then you must also understand the measures I must take. You have to leave my pack. I will not tell Summer what you did because she will fall back into her old ways and will not hesitate to kill you. And I don't want her to do that, to be a killer. So please leave tonight" he told me.

Its safe to say I was shocked so I said "Yes sir" and ran out of his den.

I ran to Humphrey's den and waited for him to get back. When he finally go here I said, "Hey Humphrey, its been nice being friends with you, but sadly I'm leaving the pack"

"WHAT? WHY? Your my only friend here" Humphrey told me.

"Toro had someone keeping tabs on you and they overheard what I told you so he told me to leave" I said sadly.

"Keeping tabs on me?" he asked confused.

"Yes, because he doesn't want Summer to get hurt" I explained.

"Oh I understand" he said.

"Well I think I'm going to head to the western pack but don't worry I'll be back I promise" I told him.

"Oh that was my old pack" Humphrey said with a frown. I didn't ask why he left I just exited his den and went on my way.

I ran to the train and waited for it to pass and jumped in, I was sad leaving everything I knew and eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Humphrey's POV**

I cant believe he left. Just like that! What ever tomorrow will be a new day I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**Humphrey's Dream**

I was walking through the forest when Kate walked out of behind a bush I ran and hugged her and licked her.

"Hehe, Humphrey I've missed you" Kate said.

I then got up rapidly and said, "No you haven't you don't love me!"

Then summer came out too and said, "But I do Humphrey, I love you with all my heart"

Kate then growled at her and said, "No Humphrey I .. I ... I love you so much, I cant even begin to explain what I feel for you!" in between tears.

They were both standing on opposite sides of me telling me to be with them but I couldn't choose so I ran away.

* * *

I woke up out of breath and said to myself, "If only Kate really felt like that" and then sighed.

**Hey I hope you all like this chapter and last chapter I forgot to thank The War Hound for letting me use his OC Hunter! So again please review! (: **


	7. The Proposal

**Chapter 7: The Proposal**

**1 week later**

**Humphrey's POV**

Wow things have been going GREAT with Summer, I really love her. Which I thought was never going to happen, I'm over Kate, she's a thing of the past. One thing I did find strange was when I asked any wolf about Summer they would run away yelping. But Summer wants to get serious! Like marriage serious... and I don't know if I'm ready. Will I be a good mate? I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow I have the whole day planned. I hope she says yes, who am I kidding that's the least of my problems.

**Hunter's POV**

I finally arrived at the western pack and ran into the border patrol. He was a big strong brown wolf with green eyes.

"Hey you, state your business" he told me.

"Hi I come from the southern pack and I wanted to speak with the leaders of this pack to see if I could join" I explained.

"Oh in that case, hey my names Garth what's your name?" Garth asked.

"My name is Hunter." I told him.

"Well your in luck because the leader of the pack is my father in law so I can put in a good word." he said, I think he was bragging.

"Okay well I'm gonna walk around the territory" I told him.

"Okay!" he said.

**Kate's POV**

"Any news about Humphrey?" I asked.

"No Kate, I am so sorry" Patty said.

"Well, I'm leaving today to find him" I said with a sigh "and I will find him"

"Okay then you must go now" Marcel stated.

"Fine. Bye guys!" I said.

I ran to the train as fast as I possibly could. And I just sat there waiting for the train.

**Hunter's POV**

I was walking past the train tracks and saw one good lucking she wolf waiting for it so I walked towards her and said, " So where are you heading?"

"I'm going to look for my friend who left our pack." she explained.

"Your going south?" I asked.

"Yeah" that's where I last had his scent." she told me.

And then it hit me! Maybe Humphrey was her long lost friend!

"So is his name Humphrey?" I asked.

"YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW? WHERE IS HE?" she asked.

"He's in my old pack the southern pack, I can take you to him" I said trying to get some extra points with her.

"YES! Please take me!" she said.

"Okay, well here comes the train so lets hop on!" I told her.

**Kate's POV**

I'm so happy I finally am going to find him. All my prayers were answered, I just cant believe what's happening. I feel like I'm dreaming. We began to talk for hours.

**The next day **

**Humphrey's POV**

So today is the day I'm gonna ask Summer to marry me. I woke up bright and early and took a fresh caribou to her den and said , "RISE AND SHINE SUMMER! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

She eventually woke up and we had a really fun day, we ate caribou for breakfast, we went for a walk. We then went for a swim and went hunting for lunch we ate again. Then we went log sledding. And last but not least we howled at the moon. After we howled I took her to a romantic dinner in my den which I had all set up. We were in the middle of eating when I asked, "Summer? Will you marry me?"

She stayed quiet for a few minutes which kind of worried me until she said, "Humphrey... I can't"

**Hey, find out what will happen next ! Im gonna post another chapter today so make sure you read it. And I know this chapter is a little short. Please review! **


	8. Say Something

**Chapter 8: Say Something**

**Humphrey's POV**

"Oh my gosh! I'm kidding OF COURSE I want to marry you! Haha I really got you!" she said.

"Yeah, I know you scared me, I literally thought I was getting rejected!" I told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Just kidding I'm not! Haha! Well tomorrow I am going to tell my family the big news and you can tell your friends!" she said.

"Yeah, what friends?" I thought to myself.

We went to sleep and cuddled.

**The next day**

Summer left my den really early so I decided to go to the feeding grounds and hang out.

**Kate's POV**

"Yay! We're here" I told Hunter. We really bonded over the ride.

"Yeah! Yay!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hurry! Jump out!" he shouted.

We hopped out and started to walk through the forest, we got to the feeding grounds and Hunter said, "Oh look" while pointing "there is Humphrey!"

We ran to him.

**Humphrey's POV**

I heard a wolf calling my name, I turned around and saw a wolf that looked a lot like Kate. But it couldn't be her. Could it? Then I saw Hunter and thought OH NO!

"HUMPHREY!" Kate said while jumping on me and licking me.

"Hey man, I told you I would be back, Haha." Hunter said.

"Hey you guys..." I said.

"Well I'll give you guys some privacy and anyways I cant be seen remember?" he said while leaving.

"Humphrey I love you!" she said.

"Well i don't believe you!" i said annoyed.

"STOP! Stop being so stubborn!" she yelled, "I truly love you with all my heart!"

"Where is Barf anyways?" I asked.

"Garth is with his pups" she said.

Oh those words hurt me so bad i should have seen it coming i mean they are mates...

"Don't the pups still drink milk?" I asked.

"Yeah..." she replied.

"Well then why aren't you with them?" i asked sarcastically.

"Because they are not my pups..." she replied.

At this point i was so confused.

"Whose are they then?" I asked with a confused look.

"Lilly's" she said.

"YOUR MATE HAD PUPPIES WITH YOUR SISTER?!" I asked surprised.

"Oh yeah i almost forgot to tell you again... this is what i was gonna tell you when Marcel and Patty hit me in the head with a golf ball. I NEVER married Garth because I didn't love him i loved you and i still love you and turns him and Lilly were also in love and they abolished the Alpha and Omega marrying law, so now i can marry you!" she said and then she kissed me.

The least i can say is that I was mind blown. I didn't see that coming... this was all one giant surprise. So she really loves me and when she kissed all the emotions and feelings I had for her came flooding back, when i closed my eyes it felt as if nothing has changed at all.

Then I heard Summer coming and she pounced on me kissed me and said, "Hey Humphrey! Is this your friend? Are you inviting her to our wedding?"

Oh the look on Kate's face killed me and i could almost hear her heart break.

**Kate's POV**

NO! NO! This cant be happening! Did she really just say that? I feel as if someone literally ripped my heart out as if I couldn't breathe. I let a tear slip down my cheek and ran away.

**Summer's POV**

"What was her problem?" I asked.

"That... well... that's Kate..." Humphrey said nervously.

Oh my god.. I was not expecting that.. If he is ever truly gonna love me he must think im kind and understanding and as much as i want to rip her throat out I cant.. so i said," Well, what are you waiting for? Go talk to her, I know you have some unresolved feelings for her.."

"Okay thanks" he said as he ran after her.

Ugh I began to claw a tree i was so upset.

**Humphrey's POV**

I ran after Kate and followed her scent until i found her sitting pouring her feeling out and with every tear that fell a piece of my heart broke off.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey... why..." she asked.

"Why what?" I replied.

"Am I not good enough for you? Why don't you love me anymore? Why do you love her?" she asked while weeping.

"Because... while you weren't there for me she was and i started to fall for her" I said.

"Well while i wasn't there for you I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!" she said while crying hysterically, "I've been spending every waking moment looking for you or thinking of you because i love you ore than life itself."

I was speechless i couldn't say anything even if i tried.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to." Kate said while crying.

"Anywhere I would've followed you." I said while holding back tears.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you." She yelled in tears.

"I am feeling so small. It was over my head, I know nothing at all." I replied beginning to let the tears out, I hated to see her like that.

"I will stumble and fall. I'm still learning to love, just starting crawl" She cried, "Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you."

"Anywhere I would've followed you." I repeated.

"I will swallow my pride." she told me. I never knew Kate would actually marry an omega, or that she loved me this much.

"You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye." I shouted.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you." she said," actually I'm giving up on myself"

And with that she ran away but I couldn't let her do anything she would regret so I ran after her.

**DONE! With this chapter finally... So i hope you enjoyed and remember PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and lol I incorporated 'Say something' OMG I love that song its so sad though, you should listen to it ! its by a great big world.**


	9. Trust

**Chapter 9: Trust**

**Humphrey's POV**

Where is she? She couldn't have gotten far... I hope I'm not too late.

I suddenly caught on to her scent and it led me to her, I found her crying sitting way to close to a cliff. So I went up to her and said, "Hey Kate, what do you think your doing?"

She didn't respond, so I told her, "This isn't the strong and beautiful alpha I know, she wouldn't take the easy way out."

"You think i'm beautiful?" she said with a smile.

"I would be crazy not to" I said while wiping her tears with my paw.

She giggled and then frowned again and said, "Its just I cant help feeling empty inside, I don't do anything but cause problems and make bad decisions."

"What?" I said with a sarcastic smile, "You never make bad decisions, you were only thinking of the packs and you were being courageous, because you weren't selfish and that's what I love about you, but just think is this worth it? You have a mom and a dad which I would love to have parents so you should be grateful. And you have a sister who adores you and you have nieces and nephews now that look up to you and I look up to you"

"Really?" she asked.

"Really" I said while hugging her.

I couldn't really put my finger on it but there was a difference when I hugged Kate than when I hugged Summer, Kate gave me butterflies in my belly and I... I'm just talking nonsense now. I love Summer. Yeah... I love Summer.

"So we should go back to your soon to be mate" she said with a painful smile.

We then walked back to Summer.

"Hey you guys, what took you guys so long?" Summer asked.

"Nothing we were just catching up" Kate said with a smile that only someone who knew her as well as I did would know was fake.

"Oh, I see" Summer said with a giggle.

"So, I think I'm leaving tonight..." Kate said.

In my head I was like what? why? Because even if I couldn't be with her I couldn't bare to see her go.

**Summer's POV**

Ugh.. I have to prove myself to Humphrey and with that in mind I said, "NONSENSE! Stay the night and we will travel with you back to the western pack so Humphrey can invite all of his friends to our wedding, maybe we can even get married there, by the way you can stay at Humphreys den."

"Oh okay... Yeah, um sure.. Why not?" she kept nervously rambling on.

"Oh well it is getting dark so Kate, start heading down that path and I'll meet you up" Humphrey said.

"Okay" Kate replied and left.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Tell her to stay in my den..." He said.

"Why not?" I said, "it's not like you have feelings for her... do you?"

"No of course not" he hesitated.

"Well then I trust you..." I said.

**Humphrey's POV**

I left after saying bye to Summer and giving her a kiss and I ran to catch up with Kate.

I was right behind her but I guess she was so distraught she didn't hear me and she was talking to her self so I just kept walking behind her and overhearing what she was saying.

"Why did you do this to me? I've loved and I've lost so what's the point... of living... to watch the love of my life be happy with another wolf. I never knew I could hurt this bad... Does he want to get back at me? Does he purposely want to hurt me? I mean I can see how he could fall for Summer, she is beautiful smart strong... they are the perfect two. I used to think me and Humphrey were the perfect two, but who was I trying to fool Humphrey could never love a wolf like me, a wolf like me shouldn't even exist. You know what? I'll leave... Yeah I'll leave as soon as we get to the western pack, it's not like anyone will miss me, I'll let everything go..." she said.

At this point I decided to catch up to her and say, "hey" I cant believe she said all that though or that she wants leave.

"Hey" she responded.

"Well, that's my den right there" I said as we walked toward it and entered.

"Nice place" she said.

We curled up on opposite sides of the den she was by the entrance of the den and there was a huge breeze, it was super cold, I could here her shivering from here so I said, "Hey Kate, if your cold you can come back here and cuddle with me, Its much warmer back here"

"I don't want to cause you and Summer any inconveniences" she said with sigh.

"Kate stop being stubborn and get over here" I said.

She got up and laid against my stomach, which felt nice having her back where she always belonged.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter... PLEASE REVIEW or PM me! Give me your opinion... Kate or Summer?**


	10. Love Hurts

**Chapter 10: Love Hurts**

**The next day**

**Kate's POV**

I woke up laying on Humphrey's belly and for an instance I felt at peace, like I belonged, it was as if everything was right in the world. I forgot about Summer and the fact I could never be with Humphrey, the only wolf that I love. I just stayed there and watched Humphrey sleep, he looked so calm and peaceful... and when he finally woke up he didn't get up, he stayed with me.

"Good-morning Kate" he said while getting up.

"Good-morning Humphrey" I replied with a big grin.

And at that moment my stomach let out a large growl which sounded more like lion's roar.

"Are you hungry?" he said while giggling.

"Kind of, I haven't eaten since I left the western pack searching for you" I explained.

"Oh, that's a long time let's go hunt for some food for you then" he told me.

"But I'm too exhausted to hunt" I said.

"Don't worry" he replied.

We went to a big grazing patch and saw a few caribou eating.

"Stay down" he said and with that he leaped and killed one caribou.

"Wow nice moves..." I said," Its almost as if you were an alpha"

"That is because I am" he told me.

I was shocked, I mean I always knew he was capable but still...

"Wow! That's amazing!" I told him, "I knew you were capable of being an alpha! And I was wondering why you looked so much hotter and stronger"

He blushed when I told him that and then killed the mood by saying, "Yeah I owe it all to Summer, she is the one who trained me!"

"Why do you have to bring her up?" I said infuriate, "Do you not understand that every time you mention her name I feel as if I'm drowning and cant breathe"

"I'm sorry Kate" he said.

"Its fine I know you didn't do it on purpose.." I said.

We ate in silence until I said "Wanna go log sledding?"

"Sure!" he said.

We found a log and were on the top of a huge hill I was rubbing up against Humphrey's warmth and taking advantage of the time with him. We were about to go when I heard someone say "Wait for me!" It was Summer.. Of course, it had to be her. She got on the log and got right in between me and Humphrey and nuzzled up to him, then she looked back at me and gave me an evil grin I guess to rub into my face that Humphrey was with her now. And without notice Humphrey let go of the ground and the log flew almost. Summer was so busy bragging that she didn't even have time to grab on to the log and flew off. Humphrey didn't even notice so I didn't bother telling him, I just scooted up and nuzzled up to him.

We kept log sledding until we saw a rock in the distance and Humphrey yelled, "ROCK!" it was too late to evade it so we crashed and I held on to him as we flew off, I ended up landing on him, nose to nose. When he realized what we were doing he shook me off which kind of hurt and asked, "Where's Summer" with a worried expression.

"Oh when you let go and we went down the hill she wasn't holding on and she fell off" I explained, "I meant to tell you but um... I um.. got a bug in my mouth!"

"We need to find her!" he shouted.

"I caught onto her scent" I said, " She's that way"

I finally led him to her and she was on the ground whimpering in pain but if I weren't mistaken it sounded as if she were faking.

"Summer? What happened?" Humphrey asked.

"When I fell off I think I sprained my paw" she cried.

I examined the paw that was supposedly in 'pain'. There was nothing wrong... My mom had taught me everything she knew about healing. SO I knew she was faking.

"How?" Humphrey asked.

"Well Kate pushed me off and I hit a tree and fell on my paw" she said while 'trying' to get up but falling back down in 'pain'.

"What?" he said shocked, "Kate I need to speak with you"

He walked off and I followed.

"What happened to you?" he asked, "you've changed, you were never like this."

"Humphrey! She's lying" I cried.

"How can you be capable of this?" he shouted.

"Please you have to believe me" I yelled back, "I didn't push her"

"Well guess what? I don't believe you" he said.

"Humphrey she's pretending-" I said.

I was interrupted by Humphrey saying, "Don't even go there now your gonna say she made this whole thing up... really? I thought you were better than that."

I was gonna explain to him how she wasn't hurt but I new he wouldn't believe me so instead I just said, "Wow. I really thought you knew me better than that. How could you even think for a second that I am capable of this. You know what, i'm done with this, no matter what I say you'll always take her side. I'm leaving tonight at 8 meet me at the train if you still want to go back to the western pack to invite your friends to your STUPID wedding." I seriously was hurt that he thought of me in such a horrible way. Now more than ever I knew I had to leave the western pack as soon as I got there, I can't take it.

I walked away crying.

**Humphrey's POV**

Could she be right? Of course not no wolf would pretend to be hurt I let Kate go and went back to tend to Summer who was badly injured from what I cant tell. But I still don't think Kate was capable of this, I am truly shocked at this new behavior of Kate's.

**Heeey! I hope you liked this chapter! please please PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Jealousy

**Chapter 11: Jealousy**

**Summer's POV**

Oh I feel really bad about framing Kate... I should tell Humphrey the truth. No! Summer you can't let Kate take Humphrey away from you! You must keep an eye onHumphrey's attitude towards Kate... My thoughts were spiraling out of control!

"Oh! Ow! Humphrey that hurts!" I said pretending to be in pain.

I felt terrible lying to Humphrey.

"Hey... So do you still want to go to the western pack?" He asked.

As much as I wanted to say no, I had to make Humphrey see me as forgiving and kind.

So, I said, "Sure, but do you think you can carry me? Because it hurts to move my paw.."

"Of course" he said, "But before we go to the train lets take you to the pack healer"

**Humphrey's POV**

"No!" she shouted nervously.

"Huh?" I asked, "Why not?"

Could Kate be right? Of course not... You can't let Kate poison your brain! This is my future mate I'm talking about, I can't think of her in that way. I can't doubt her, I'm sure she has a perfectly good reason for saying no...

"Well because I don't want to miss the train, I just want the wedding to be perfect" she said, "besides my paw will heal on its own"

She picked up her paw to show mad, but I thought it was the other paw that was sprained, but I just shrugged it off.

**Kate's POV **

I felt as if I just got hit by a car. I finally arrived at the train tracks and just sat there crying. I couldn't hold it in anymore and then I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was hunter, I was a little disappointed because I was hoping it was Humphrey.

"Hey Kate, what's wrong?" he asked.

I just stared at him and started crying hysterically. He hugged me and i cried into his shoulder for a good ten minutes.

I then said, "well I better go clean up, I look terrible"

"and I'll be here waiting" he responded.

I went to a pond and showered, it was right next to a meadow full of brightly colored flowers and I decided to pick a pink flower ㇬0 and put it behind my ear. I always felt better about my self when I wore a flower. I walked backed to the train tracks.

**Hunter's POV**

I saw Kate coming and wow she looked good, so I told her, "You look really pretty"

"Thanks" she said uninterested.

**Kate's POV**

Hunters a nice wolf but I only have eyes for one wolf and that's Humphrey. Then Humphrey came out of the Forrest with Summer on his back. We all sat there waiting for the train in an awkward silence until summer said "Kate... I forgive you..."

I just rolled my eyes and said sarcastically "thank you, your so kind"

She kept staring at the flower behind my ear before she said "Humphrey dear will you get me that flower?"

He did as she asked and put it behind her ear, she really thought this was a competition I was so annoyed. Me and hunter both rolled our eyes.

"Here comes the train" I said.

Me and Hunter jumped on but Humphrey with all the weight he had on his back only was able to throw Summer on the train and he was hanging on for his life. Summer sat there doing nothing so I told Humphrey, "Grab my tail"

"huh." He said.

"take those alpha jaw-" I was interrupted when he grabbed on. It hurt, ot really hurt but I pulled him on. My tail was bleeding a little.

"Thank you" he said while hugging me, "I'm sorry for hurting your tail"

I sarcastically smiled at summer who was laying there 'helpless'

Summer interrupted us by saying, "Humphrey I'm cold" Humphrey then pulled out of the hug and went to cuddle with her.

I layer down and summer rubbed it in my face with her signature smile.

I dozed off to sleep.

**Humphrey's POV**

I watched Kate sleep, she was shivering from the cold, and as much as I wanted to go curl up with her I couldn't. So I said, "Hunter?"

"yeah" he replied.

"do you think you can lay a little closer to Kate? She is cold" I explained.

"sure" he replied as he cuddled up to her which made me a little jealous. Soon after we were all asleep

**So did you like it? Please review and keep reading! lol (:**


	12. Let It Go

**Chapter 12: Let It Go**

**Kate's POV**

The train stopped with a loud thump. I woke up. Hunter was around me like hugging me, I got up quickly and the train had broken down right in front of jasper park. Humphrey woke up and I said , "bye Humphrey" and jumped off.

I ran to my parents den and said, "I can't do this I'm leaving, I was stupid in thinking that Humphrey still cared about me, I was stupid in the first place for falling in love with an omega" turns out I had an audience and they all gasped. "Yes everyone Kate the alpha got dumped by an omega, I threw my life away for him but in the end it didn't even matter, so bye" I said and left.

I ran, and ran till I was on a big snowy mountain❄️, everyone back in the pack is gonna think I'm a coward running away from my problems. But really they didnt even know what my problems are, they couldn't know, to them I'm the honorable alpha daughter of the pack leaders or was, I'm the good girl, the one everyone looked up to.

"The snow ❄️glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be! Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know! Well, now they know! Let it go. LET IT GO! Can't hold it back anymore... Let it go, LET IT GO! Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say! It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me ca n't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! IM FREE! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! I'm never going back, the past is in the past! Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn! LET IT GO! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway..." I kept thinking aloud. and then I heard someone say, "WAIT!"

"Kate, everyone still looks up to you! Your still honorable, and everyone thinks your courageous for risking everything to be with your true love, even if I was an omega" Humphrey said.

"Now what do you want?! Shouldn't you be with summer the person I allegedly pushed... You don't even care about me so what are you doing here?" I asked.

"of course I care, if Summer forgives you so do I and I'm trying to take you back home" he said.

"Well I'm not going back, the past is in the past" I said " just leave, I need to get over you"

"I knew you would say no that's why I brought back up" he said.

"huh" I asked. And from behind him comes Lilly who was hiding in the snow.

"hmm.. I remember a wise wolf who said love was worth fighting for" Lilly said.

"me" I said with a sigh, "but anything I do to win Humphrey back she is three steps away!"

"So! all that means is that you need to fight harder!" she explained.

"but she framed me! She told Humphrey I pushed her off the log sled and she's pretending to have a sprained paw" I shouted" and when ever I'm with them she nuzzles with Humphrey and gives me the same annoying sarcastic smile"

"hmm... Let's think..." She said while laying down and patting her head.

"Oh I got it!" She said, "so if her paw is 'sprained' it'll take about two weeks to heal so i'll keep tabs on her and tomorrow you'll have an awesome date with humphrey of course you won't tell him it's a date"

"fine lets do that then" I said while walking back to where Humphrey was.

"I will win your love back even if it's the last thing I do" I said while flicking his face with my tail, I walked away swaying my hips from side to side.

"Wow you were quick at changing her mind" he told Lilly.

i couldn't help but giggle as I looked back at him and saw him drooling over me, I knew he still felt something for me!

**Let it go, I love㈎9 that song , from Frozen that was such a cute movie lol. Did you like the chapter? Review please. Sorry I've been typing on my iPad so the chapters have been kind of short ㈵3**


	13. Reality

**Chapter 13: Reality**

**Humphrey's POV**

I went back to my den to see Summer, the first thing she says when I come in is, "I'm in heat Humphrey"

"And.." I asked.

"And... You know what I want" she said as she limped toward me in a 'seductive' way she was trying to tempt me.

I couldn't help but laugh, I just laid down and pretended to ignore her. She got mad and laid down in the corner crying saying, "You don't like me? Why?"

"Ugh" I said as I got up and gave in to her. I mean it was a pretty good night.

We woke up the next day and I was so confused until I remembered what happened.

I left to get some breakfast.

**Kate's POV**

I was with Hunter all day so far... he was going on and on bragging about his alpha duties...

"So I think you're really beautiful" he said.

"Thank you" I replied,

"Hey Lilly! Have you found anything out about Summer?" I asked.

"No Kate but don't worry I will" she said with hope.

"Okay" I said with a sigh.

"Don't be sad" she said.

"Oh look there's Humphrey" I shouted as I ran to be with him.

"Well bye Kate" she yelled.

"Hey Humphrey" I said.

"Hey" he said.

"You smell like Summer... really strong like Summer..." I said confused but I just shrugged it off.

"Oh that's right I'm gonna go for a swim and clean myself up" he said.

"Oh well I was heading to the stream for a swim anyways so i'll join you" I lied.

"Okay" he told me.

We walked to the stream and I was trying to plan the perfect date so he could fall for me all over again so I asked, "What's your favorite thing to do?"

**Humphrey's POV**

"Really Kate" I chuckled," I'm pretty sure you can answer that, your the one person who knows everything about me"

Wow saying that really opened my eyes to how much I care about her and how much she loves and knows me. You know what I'm not going to marry Summer but I feel really bad about mating with her then leaving her but she isn't my soulmate! I mean I would have a good life with summer but I would have a GREAT life with Kate. Should I tell Kate now? How much I love her... wait first I should tell Summer then I'll tell her. We arrived at the stream and we bathed she looked beautiful even when she was soaked.

I went back to my den and was gonna tell Summer but decided to wait to she was feeling a little better because she was complaining that her stomach really hurt and she felt like throwing up.

**A few days later...**

I was waiting for Summer in the den, she finally came and it was final I was gonna break the news to her... today... like right... now.

"Hey I need to tell you something" I said.

"I need to tell you something first" she said with a grin, " IM PREGNANT!"

"Really?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yeah" she said excitedly.

"Yay! That's great!" I lied, I mean I was happy, I do love summer, but I would be happier if they were kate's, but that doesn't mean that i'll love the pups any less. And I need to face reality that I will never be with Kate.

"So what did you need to tell me?" she asked curiously.

"Oh nothing nevermind im too overwhelmed with joy right now" I said faking a smile.

**Okay the reason this chapter is so short is because I split it into two chapters and the other one will be up in like 30 minutes... and if your mad because summers pregnant just keep reading the next chapter, true love always prevails (: KEEP READING AND REVIEW!**


	14. Perfect Two

**Chapter 14: Perfect Two**

**Humphrey's POV**

"So how did you find out?" I asked.

"Well you know how I haven't been feeling good, I went to see Rose the pack healer and the gave me the great news!" she said with a smile.

"Oh, well we should got to bed" I said.

"Yeah" she said as she cuddled up to me.

"What have I done?" I asked myself.

We both fell asleep.

I woke up bright and early and went to the feeding grounds I saw Kate eating a caribou carcass, I walked up to her and ate too. Should I tell her? Not yet... Maybe I'll hang out with her today and at the end of the day i'll break it to her.

"Hey" I said while smiling.

"Hey Humphrey" she said as she ate.

"So do you want to do something today" I asked.

**Kate's POV**

Wow! This is my perfect chance for the perfect date, it'll be perfect, more then perfect, it'll be amazingly perfect! My thoughts were a little stirred and the only word that can come to my mind was perfect, Humphrey, the date, everything is perfect.

"Sure!" I said.

The first thing on my list was berry toss.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"Hmmm..." I said, "How about berry toss?"

"That's a great idea" he said, "I love that game"

"I know! That's why I chose it" I said.

He blushed a little and we walked to the berry patch, we grabbed a bunch of plump berries and threw them at him. We played for so long, it felt as if we were pups again!

"Haha!" he said, "So what's next?"

The next thing on my list was log sledding... so I asked, "What about log sledding?"

"Yeah! That's so fun!" he chuckled, "But first we should go for a swim and wash up because we're full of berry juice"

"Yeah" I said.

We walked to a nearby pond and cleaned up.

"You have a little berry juice on your back" he said.

I tried to reach and get it off but failed," I cant reach" I said.

"Don't worry, I got it" he said as he rubbed my back, it felt amazing.

"Thanks" I replied," Well you have a little on your cheek"

"OH I do" he said embarrassed.

"Yeah" I chuckled as I licked it off, "There, its off"

"Thanks" he said while blushing madly.

We went log sledding and when we finished it was still daylight so we went to sit at a meadow and talked.

"Humphrey, I love you" I said.

"Kate I need to tell you-" he said but I interrupted him and told him, "don't ruin this moment."

"Okay... so tell me... do you really care about me?" he asked.

"Well... duh... hmm I know what will make you finally believe me" I said, "You can be the peanut butter to my jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly! You can be the captain and I can be your first mate, you can be the chills that I feel on our first date! You can be the hero and I can be your side kick, you can be the tear that I cry if we ever split! You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning! I Don't know if I could ever be without you cause boy you complete me! And in time I know that we'll both see that we're all we need! Cause you're the apple to my pie! You're the straw to my berry! You're the smoke to my high! And you're the one I wanna marry! Cause you're the one for me and I'm the one for you! You take the both of us and we're the perfect two! Baby me and you we're the perfect two! You can be the prince and I can be your princess! You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist! You can be the shoes and I can be the laces! You can be the heart that I spill on the pages! You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser! You can be the pencil and I can be the paper! You can be as cold as the winter weather but I don't care as long as we're together! You know that I'll never doubt you! And you know that I think about you! And you know I can't live without you!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" I responded, "Your the yin to my yang! What else can I do or say to convince you"

"Kate I need to go!" he said as he rushed off.

I was standing alone when I heard a loud creak, I looked up and saw the huge oak tree coming down on me! I yelled at the top of my lungs and then bam I fell unconscious!

'I was in a dark tunnel and at the end I saw a bright light and I heard someone calling my name, it was Humphrey I could see him he was in the light. "Kate! Kate! Come here! We could be happy together! Just walk closer to me!" behind him was green grass and meadows, the sun was shining, the birds were singing. I guess its true its always greener on the other side. Just as I was walking towards Humphrey, he turned into a black creature with red eyes and he said in a deep raspy voice, "That's right Kate keep coming!" Everything beautiful behind him turned to lava and flames. I was terrified I ran the other way as fast as I could! I saw the opposite end and real Humphrey was there crying saying, "Kate! Come back to me! Please Kate! I love you!"

I woke up and my back and hind legs were being crushed by the massive tree, I was whimpering in pain, but then I saw Humphrey holding me and all my pain went away. He was crying so I said, "Humphrey don't cry!"

"I cant lift the tree, its too heavy" he cried.

"Humphrey" I said whimpering, "Don't worry! I know you can do it! I have faith in you!"

**Humphrey's POV**

I had to save her, I had to save the love of my life! And when she said she had faith in me I felt as if I could do the impossible. So I put my back into it and pushed the tree off of her.

"Thanks" she said as she was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"I need to get her to Rose! Now!" I said to myself," I'm almost positive that's not what the hind legs of a wolf are supposed to look like. This is all my fault I shouldn't have left!"

I ran and ran towards the pack healer with Kate on my back, the only thought on my mind was saving her life. But the closer I got the farther I felt, I felt as if time was running out!

**Did you like it? Please review! I'll most likely update one more time today but no promises lol. So yeah review so I get inspired to post another chapter todaay! Perfect two 3**


	15. Nightmares

**Chapter 15: Nightmares**

**Humphrey's POV**

I rushed her to the healer's den and laid her inside.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know I will have to wrap it up and see if she'll make it, i'll have to keep her in observation for a few days, you should go inform Winston and Eve of this tragic accident while I make her a cast to speed up the healing" Rose responded, "Wait actually I'll start making it but I'm going to need a few supplies"

"I'll get them for you! What do you need?" I asked.

"Well they're going to be tough to get, I need tree sap, honey from a beehive, hmm... sea grass from the bottom of the pond but not just any it has to have a red and pink shade to it, oh I'll need berries but the red ones and be carful those shrubs have thorns, and I'll also need a few fresh vines from the top of trees, and fish oil." she said.

"What don't you need?" I chuckled, "And how do I get fish oil?"

"Just bring a fish" she said.

"This is going to be quite a mission" I told myself.

First I went back to the tree that fell on Kate and gathered some branches that were full of tree sap, and right next to that tree was a tree full of fresh vines so I climbed the tree, I fell a few times but managed to get to the top and cut some of with my claws. I got to the ground and thought how am I going to carry all of this? Then it hit me, I tied the branches together with a vine and carried everything in my mouth. I walked a little and found a berry patch, I saw the red berries, I reached for them and got them but I was jabbed by about ten thorns! I pulled them all out and said to myself, "All this pain is worth it!" I tied the berries to the sticks with another vine and carefully carried everything. I then saw a beehive and thought oh no! I shook the tree and the beehive fell I ran and hid but still got stung by a bee and it hurt! All the bees flew away abandoning the hive. I picked up the beehive with my teeth and tied it to the rest of the things and kept going, ignoring the pain. I saw a pond and thought wow I'm gonna kill two birds with one stone, well actually fish? I jumped in the pond and held my breath, I swam to the bottom and grabbed the sea grass I came up to the ground and realized it was green so I went back down and grabbed the right ones and picked them off with my teeth, I nearly passed out! I caught my breath and then went fishing which was hard considering I have never hunted fish before... After a while of trying I succeeded, I tied everything together and ran back to Rose's den.

"ROSE?!" I yelled.

She came out and said, "WOW! You were quick! And you look terrible... no offense, come inside let me put something on your cuts and I need to remove the stinger!"

"No! Please focus on Kate!" I said.

"Don't worry she's fine for now, while you were gone I did the painful part of popping all her misplaced bones back into place and now she's dead asleep" she said," And when im done with you i'll put a cast to hold all her bones in place"

"Okay...fine" I said.

When she finished I left and ran to Winston and Eve's den when I got there I yelled, "Everyone come out!"

Kate's family then came out including Lilly and Garth's pups so I said, "the pups might not want to hear this"

Everyone was getting worried and Lilly sent the pups back into the den,"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"KATE WAS CRUSHED BY A LARGE OAK TREE!" I shouted, they all gasped.

"Where is she?" Eve asked letting out a growl.

"I already took her to the healers den and she is being treated" I explained.

Lilly and Garth stayed with their pups and Winston and Eve came with me.

We got to the healers den and found Kate all casted up and asleep.

"I think she'll be okay but I cant be sure" said Rose.

"Thank you" Winston told her.

"Kate then woke up letting out a small whimper, "Mom? Dad?" she asked.

"We're right here honey" Winston replied.

"I'm okay, go back to your den and get some sleep. Humphrey can stay with me" she said.

"Can you?" they asked.

"Of course!" I said with a smile.

"Bye Honey, we love you" Eve said beginning to tear up.

They left and I went up to Kate and curled up with her keeping her warm and making sure I wasn't hurting her.

"Good night Humphrey" she said as she fell asleep.

"Good night" I said admiring her.

We both fell fast asleep.

I woke up to Kate whimpering in pain. "Humphrey" she said, "Before I go I need to ask you something"

She was having trouble to breathe I started to let out tears and said, "Your not going anywhere! But what do you need to ask me?"

"Did I win your love back?" she asked.

"No" I said, "Because you never lost it."

She smiled and said, "I told you i'll win your love back if it was the last thing I did, but I didn't mean it literally" she began crying.

"I'm scared Humphrey!" she said crying hysterically, "I don't wanna go! I don't wanna leave you! But I know these are the last few minutes of my life and I'm glad to spend them with you"

I began to cry seeing Kate like this, "I love you" I said.

And with her last breath she said, "I love you Humphrey"

I began to how for my loss and then I felt myself being shook and I woke up.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked, "you were howling and crying in your sleep."

"I love you Kate" I said as I kissed her on the forehead.

I was so glad that was a dream well nightmare, I couldn't possibly live without Kate.

"I love you too" she said as she dug her head into my shoulder and fell asleep. I stayed like that watching her sleep happy that she was alive.

**Heey! What did you think of this chapter? Please review and give me your opinion! **


	16. Truths

**Chapter 16: Truths**

**Humphrey's POV**

I woke up in the morning and saw Kate cuddling with me I smiled and gently stepped away because I remembered Summer and how she's injured and pregnant. So I ran back to my den and was relieved to see Summer okay and fast asleep, I joined her and waited for her to wake up. As I waited I couldnt help but think about Kate... I cant leave Summer but I cant hurt Kate... What do I do? Summer started to squirm and wake up.

"Good-morning Summer" I said with a smile.

"Good-morning!" she said as she got up with a struggle.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Well Kate got really injured yesterday so maybe we can go see her" I explained.

"Oh no! Poor thing!" she said, "Well you can go and see her and i'll stay here, I don't think she wants to see me"

I thought that was best so I said, "I'll get us some breakfast and come back in a few minutes"

I walked to the feeding grounds and dragged a caribou carcass back to my den. Summer was there waiting with a big smile on her face, she was always so positive and kind and cheerful. I got to the den and we ate, afterwards we talked.

"Wow! Those pups were really hungry" I said.

"Are you implying I'm gaining weight" she said with an angry face.

"Well no... you look as beautiful as ever... but you should be gaining weight since you have those pups inside of you!" I chuckled.

"I know, I was joking with you" she giggled.

"Well i'm gonna go now!" I said.

"Okay bye honey! Be careful and I love you!" she said as she kissed me goodbye.

"I will and I... love you too" I said with a fake smile.

I walked to the healers den and I found Hunter cuddled around Kate, that got me so angry, seeing someone whose supposed to be my friend cuddling with the girl I love so I said, "Hey... am I interrupting?"

Kate woke up and said, "Of course not Humphrey! I'm glad your here."

Hunter rolled his eyes and I told him, "Can I speak to you outside for a moment?

"Sure man" he said as he walked out of the den.

"What are you planning to do with Kate" I asked.

"Well she is beautiful and smart and fast and strong and perfect, so I think I might have a shot with her since I'm all those things too... And I wont stop until she's my mate" he explained.

"what were you two doing" I asked.

"Nothing just talking until she fell asleep" he said.

"Well you better listen to me and back off" I growled.

"Why?" he snarled.

I felt like saying because she's mine but I couldn't I was with Summer.

"That's right you have nothing to say because your with summer" he said, "So I suggest you back off and leave me to it"

"Well im not leaving because Kate is my best friend!" I shouted.

"Fine i'll leave but you can count on me being back before sun down" he said as he walked away.

I went into the den and talked to Kate.

**Lilly's POV**

Hmmm... Maybe I should do that snooping I promised Kate I would do. She'll be so happy if I get some juicy information on Summer and maybe she can finally be with Humphrey! So I walked to Humphrey's den and hid behind a berry bush that was by the entrance, these berries should mask my scent. Summer's an alpha so it'll be hard but not impossible, I have to be careful and sneaky. I looked into the den and you can't believe what I saw and heard!

**Humphrey's POV**

"Humphrey are you going to leave Summer to be with me?" she asked.

Should I tell her the truth? Right now is not the right time, but I cant say I will and get her hopes up for nothing. I have to be honest.

"No..." I said with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked beginning to cry, "I thought you said you love me"

"I do! But... but.. um.. well the thing is... that.. um.. Summer's pregnant with my pups" I said with a tear.

"What?!" she cried, "I don't want to live anymore"

"Theres no reason for me to keep going" she said hysterically, "Take these casts off of me! Let me bleed to death! I don't care anymore"

She was acting crazy she was rolling around yelling and crying, she was having a panic attack.

The pack healer rushed in because she heard the screaming, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Well I told her..." I said with a sigh.

"What did you tell her?" she asked.

"Well... you know.." I said hinting at Summer.

"No.. I don't! Humphrey I don't have time for these games" she scolded.

"Well I told her about Summer's pregnancy..." I said.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"She is pregnant?" she asked astonished.

"Yeah... she says your the one who gave her the big news when she visited you the other day..." I explained with a confused look.

"She never came for a visit" she explained, "I had no clue she was pregnant"

Kate had cried herself to sleep at this point and I was totally confused, how does summer know she's pregnant... Maybe she was talking about Eve as the pack healer? But that's strange no one goes to Eve for check-ups... My thoughts were spiraling. I felt as if I was losing my mind I didn't know what to believe in anymore.

**Did you like this chapter?! Please review, favorite, and follow if you haven't already (: ANd give me your opinion. SO YEAH... REVIEW!**


	17. Discoveries

**Chapter 17: Discoveries**

**Humphrey's POV**

Kate woke up later that day and remembered what I had told her and started throwing the temper tantrum all over again, my head was pounding.

Lilly walked into the room and asked, "Whats wrong?"

"I gave her some bad news..." I sighed, "how many pack healers are there?"

"Two" Lilly said, "well including my mom three"

"Oh, how could I have doubted her..." I sighed.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Summer" I said.

"Oh I almost forgot I have um big news" Lilly said, "Kate you might wanna listen"

Kate stopped crying and asked, "Whats going on?"

"Well remember the... 'research' I was gonna do on Summer" Lilly asked.

"You mean stalk her?" Kate said, "Yeah I do, what did you find out?"

"If you put it that way I sound creepy" Lilly said, "Well your not gonna like what I found out"

**Flashback**

**Lilly's POV**

I was hiding behind a berry bush and saw Hunter in the den with Summer...

"Summer this wasn't part of the deal" he growled.

Summer got up and walked perfectly fine.

"Oh and what exactly was the deal" she said giving an evil grin.

"Well you know... You weren't in heat so you cant be pregnant and I'm not gonna fertilize your egg if Kate dies because then my part of the deal will be over." Hunter said.

"Well the deal was I mate with Humphrey make him think im pregnant and when im really in heat I mate with you and we make Humphrey think theyre his, so Humphrey will stay with me and 'his' pups and let go of Kate. Kate would be all lonely and sad and you'll be there to comfort her and TA-DA! she'll fall in love with you!" Summer explained cynically.

"Exactly, so why did you do that to her?" he snarled.

"Well, the fake paw injury didn't stop him from seeing her and neither did the pregnancy so I thought if I got Kate killed he'll be all mine, so I saw humans had been cutting some trees in the forest and with all my strength pushed one on Kate" she smirked.

"Well you forgot one thing if Kate dies I wont mate with you.. and Humphrey will be left waiting for 'his' precious pups" he replied, "And that little accident only brought them closer together"

Summer growled, "NO!"

"Yes... And i'm done being your little minion, so have fun explaining to Humphrey... I'll win Kate's love fair and square" he said.

"Well in that case, i'll pretend to have a miscarriage and kill Kate" she explained, "And everyone will think it was an accident"

"And if you get even close to Kate i'll tell Humphrey everything, and i'll personally rip your beating heart out of your chest... well that is if you even have a heart" he threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" she said.

"Oh trust me. I would and I wonder what Eve will do to you" he smirked and exited the den.

**End of Flashback**

**Kate's POV**

"How could they do that?" I asked.

"I don't know how someone can be so cynical... Summer seemed so kind. And Hunter warned me but he still ended up working with her... they disgust me" Humphrey said.

"I totally agree with you Humphrey" Lilly said.

"Well we need to have a 'stern' talk to have with them" Humphrey said with an evil grin.

"OH! OH! I'll leave the pups with Rose and i'll go get Garth... and mom!... OH! AND DAD!... So we can kick some wolf butt" Lilly said excitedly.

"Okay!" I said, " We'll wait here"

"I'll hurry back" she said as she ran out.

"I'm sorry for doubting you when you said you didn't push Sumer of the log" Humphrey said.

"It's fine as long as you know the truth now" I said smiling and nuzzling him.

**Sorry for such a short chapter lol but it was dramatic! What did you think? Please review ! REVIEW! Give me your opinion! And have nice day or night idk lol byeeee (don't forget to review!) :D**


	18. Revenge

**Chapter 18: Revenge**

**Lilly's POV**

I ran to my parents den as fast as my little legs could carry me. When I got there I saw that Garth was there with the pups sleeping which I was happy to see them.

"I have news" I said as I nudged Garth awake.

"Hey Lilly" he said as he gave me a kiss.

"Whats wrong?" asked my dad.

"Is it Kate?" my mom asked worriedly.

"Well yes... and no" I explained.

I told them the whole story... everyone was shocked.

"Hah, this'll be fun!" Garth said.

"I agree!" my mom growled, " When i'm done with her, she'll be wishing she was never born"

"Okay everyone follow me" I said as I woke the pups up, "come on you guys are gonna stay with rose!"

"Yay" they all said as they followed me out.

We walked to Rose's den and once we got there the pups all ran to give Kate a hug as they bombarded her with questions.

"What happened?" asked Katie.

"Are you okay?" asked Ice.

"Yes! Stop worrying!" Kate said.

"Rose could I have a moment outside with you?" I asked.

"sure thing Lilly!" She responded as she walked out.

"could you do me a favor?" I asked.

"of course! what is it?" She asked.

"well Humphrey told you the story right and well we have to go sort some things out with summer and Hunter, if you know what I mean" I explained, "and the pups can't really watch that so I was wondering if maybe I could possibly leave them with you"

"of course! you know I love watching your pups, they are so funny and nice!" She responded.

"thanks your a lifesaver!" I said.

"well that's kind of my job you know as the pack healer," she chuckled.

"haha right" I giggled as we stepped back into the den.

"Come on everybody let's go now!" I said.

Humphrey mounted Kate on his back and we all left the den. We ran and ran and ran and eventually we bumped into Hunter and so Kate said, "oh Hunter we need your help do you mind coming with us?"

"okay" responded hunter.

We kept going and eventually got to Humphreys den then we went inside and saw summer on the ground sleeping.

"wake up!" shouted Humphrey.

"huh? I'm up! I'm up!" Said summer pretending to limp.

"oh please we know everything... So you can stop pretending that your paws injured, pretending that you're pregnant and pretending that you're a nice person because you're not and you disgust me, your repulsive" Humphrey said.

"I cannot believe you threatened my daughter that way and I will rip your eyes out and shove them down your throat so you can watch me tear your carcass apart!" Added eve.

"you know what mom... she's not worth it, not a second any of your time because in the end of the day Humprey loves me not her and he never have and never will love her" Kate said.

"yeah summer you always thought it was a competition between Kate and you when it wasn't because you didnt stand a chance next to her and you ... Ugh... You ...you... words cannot explain how much I dislike you" I said.

**Humphrey's POV**

Summer pretended to be all confused and not know we were talking about but I knew she was lying.

"what you talking about Humphrey? I love you and you know that and you love me more than Kate I know that!" Summer said, "I was there for you when Kate was not I made you feel better all those nights you were there crying I was literally with you through thick and thin"

"exactly you were my rebound girl nothing more I haven't had any feelings for you, I mean why would I have feelings for such terrible person who tries to eliminate her competition?" I asked.

"Humphrey I can explain!" She pleaded, "HUNTER WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?!"

"what don't you understand? I don't care for you or your explanation and it's not like it's gonna make feelings I don't have for you magically appear. Honestly it gives me the same if you're here or there, dead or alive, I don't care for you so don't even bother" I said.

"Oh and hunter, I thought you were better than that you were the one warning me about her and then you helped her? Doesn't make sense... And to answer your question summer he didn't tell us anything" I added.

"Humphrey I'm sorry with the bottom of my heart! I didn't know she would got that far and try to hurt Kate, I wouldn't let her if I knew! It's just my whole life I've never felt loved and you were loved by every girl and I guess I was kind of jealous and wanted to take that away from you and leave you unhappy with summer... I know it was really messed up and I understand if you want me to leave your pack... But just know if you let me stay which I would be tremendously grateful if you did I would leave you and Kate alone and happy" hunter explained.

"we'll talk about that later" said Winston.

"Yeah... For now let's deal with summer" eve added.

"Ugh... I hate you Kate! You ruin everything and now I'll finish off what I started and go for the kill" summer growled.

Summer was strong and would be almost unstoppable at this point and with Kate so weak I had to defend her.

And with that summer lunged at Kate bearing her teeth but intercepted her and growled.

"oh Humphrey you don't know how tempted I am to kill you but you need to suffer watching the girl you love die right under your nose and not be able to do anything about it." She said cynically.

summer had gotten on my last nerve so I attacked her and she pushed me off and threw me against the wall, Garth stepped in and she pinned him down.

"My turn" said eve as she cracked her knuckles.

Eve charged full speed towards summer and pinned her down, "now should you die a slow death... Oh I got it I'll bleed you dry... Does that sound good?" Eve said with an evil grin.

Garth was on the floor with three large gashes summer left on his face, Lilly ran to him and started kissing him and taking care of him, "it's alright, I'm right here with you" she said softly and he smiled.

Summer pushed eve off with her hind legs and shoved Kate against the wall as she ran out off the den.

we all stood at the entrance of the den, and watched as she stood on the top of a rock and said, "We'll Humphrey, you shouldn't have done that, now I'm even more pissed off, and my payback will be worst, hmm... Maybe I'll wait for Kate to have pups! And I'll come while your all sound asleep and I'll tie you up.. Oh oh and you'll watch me torture and kill everyone in your family Kate and your pups... I will finish what I started and I'll come when you least expect it" she let out an evil laugh and ran off.

**soooooo... What did you think?! Please review! Oh and follow and favorite my story if you already haven't! Sorry for taking longer than usual to update but here it is so i hope you enjoyed it and gibe me your opinion!**


	19. Love Prevails

**Chapter 19: Love Prevails**

**Summer's POV**

I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do... but most of all I want to get Kate back... I will make them suffer, I will have them begging for mercy. I cannot wait for that day to come...

**Winston's POV**

"Okay Hunter... Eve and I have come to a decision... And we have decided to let you stay in the pack" I said.

"Really! Thank you both so much! I am so grateful!" he said with joy.

"Yes.. you should be now leave before I change my mind" Eve growled.

"Okay bye! And thank you again!" Hunter said as he dashed out of the den.

**Kate's POV**

"So... Where does this leave us?" I asked.

"Um... I'm not really sure. I need some time to take in everything in" Humphrey said.

"Wow you are so selfish!" I shouted.

"And why is that?" he asked annoyed.

"Because... well because after everything I've been through you still don't want to be with me... I've given you time! PLENTY OF TIME! Your lucky I want to get back with you after you.. you... YOU MATED WITH SUMMER! Do you know how much that hurts me? DO YOU? I felt my life crumble before me, but you don't know what that feels like..." I shouted.

"I don't know what that feels like? DO YOU KNOW WHO YOUR ASKING? I watched as you were getting married and I couldn't do anything about it!" he yelled.

"YOU CANT EVEN BRING THAT UP BECAUSE I RAN AFTER YOU! And you still left... You left me... And I never even got married! Then you went to find comfort with another wolf... you forgot about me. You-" I cried but was interrupted by Humphrey when he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

When it ended he said, "Kate.. I never forgot about you. I stayed awake endless nights thinking about you and the rest of the nights I cried myself to sleep. And you cant blame me for Summer because at that time I just.. needed to feel loved by someone!"

I hugged him and whispered into his ear, "I don't blame you... I love you with all my heart and I just wanna live a happy life with you!"

"I love you more!" he smirked.

"Well... Hm.. I love you MOST!" I chuckled.

"Okay... Um ... I love you MOSTEST! From here to the stars and back!" he said while laughing.

"Hey! That's not even a word!" I giggled.

"Well that word is perfect for you because your the MOSTEST beautiful wolf in the world and the MOSTEST BEST alpha.. Oh and the MOSTEST nicest wolf ever" he joked.

"Aw that's sweet" I said while blushing.

He hugged me again and I whimpered in pain.

"Oh i'm sorry I forgot you were injured" he said.

We both cuddled up in the back of his den and took a nap.

**Hunter's POV**

I decided I should go find a den since I haven't... I've been sleeping in the tall grasses.

I walked around the territory and found a den right next to a beautiful waterfall. I went to get a drink when I heard a wolf yelling and crying, "Please! Don't!"

I followed the yells and it led me too a she wolf being attacked. She was on the floor being pinned down bye a massive black wolf. I hid behind a bush watching and waiting for a good time to step in.

"I'm going to kill you!" he chuckled, "i'll finish off the job for Tim"

Oh no! He was holding up his paw ready to slash her throat and she was on the floor crying so I leaped out from behind the bush and pounced on the wolf. He was surprised and put up a pretty good fight. He threw me against a tree but I eventually knocked him out.

I helped the she wolf up and said, "Hey follow me!"

She did as I said and I led her to my den. "you should be safe here!" I smiled.

"Thank you so much! You saved my life!" she said gratefully.

I had a cut on my shoulder which she saw so she asked worried, " Are you okay?!"

"Ha Yeah! I'll live, just some minor cuts and bruises" I chuckled, "My name is Hunter by the way"

"Mines is Sierra" she said with a smile.

She was a blonde wolf with blue eyes.

"You should get some rest... you look tired" I said reassuringly.

**HEY! What did you all think? Let me know in a review! Sorry again for taking so long to update! But i'll be updating soon again... I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a little boring! And pleasee review and favorite/follow if you haven't already! :D Oh one more thing, you should read KingAzxoll9's story Azxoll: Inchoation! Its a great story, and GUESS WHAT? It has our two favorite characters KATE AND HUMPHREY, It a crossover between Alpha and Omega and All Dogs go to Heaven ! Wait theres another thing... you should also read my new story Healing Hearts and give me your opinion! :P**


	20. The Past

**Chapter 20: The Past**

**Hunter's POV**

Sierra and I were both sleeping in my den, but I had woken up already. I decided to wake Sierra because who ever is looking for her might be near.

"Hey Sierra, wake up" I said while gently nudging her.

She shot up and got in to fighting position.

"Wow, easy girl" I joked.

"I'm sorry i'm just used to having to defend myself all the time, I cant really trust anyone" she sighed.

"Oh well you must've been hurt real bad, but anyways we need to get you to a safe place where no one can find you" I told her.

"But where?" she asked.

"Hm... we should look by the waterfall since water can mask your scent" I explained.

"Good idea" she said seriously.

I led her to the waterfall and I saw the strangest thing...

"Do you see that?" I asked.

"Yeah there's a piece of narrow land that goes behind the waterfall!" she said puzzled.

"Lets go check it out!" I said as I began to walk.

**Humphrey's POV**

"Your doing so much better!" I told Kate.

"Not really" she sighed.

I hugged her and said, "What's wrong?"

"What if she goes through with it?" she said worriedly.

"Huh? Who?" I asked.

"Summer" she shouted.

"Who?" I joked.

"Humphrey I'm serious" she said.

"She is in the past just forget about her!" I said reassuringly.

"No Humphrey, we took EVERYTHING that mattered to her, she has NOTHING left to lose! She'll do anything and everything in her power to split us up and watch us suffer! I'm scared, what if we finally have a happy life with a family of our own and she comes back? WHAT WILL WE DO?!" she cried.

"Even when she's not here she manages to ruin our lives" I sighed, "BUT we wont let her! We are gonna live our HAPPY life together despite her stupid threat, we will have pups... AND if she ever dares get near you or our family I will personally tear her to shreds, even though your the 'alpha' and the 'strong' one. For you, i'll do anything."

"Humphrey you are an alpha too, you've always been one at heart but now your ranked as one too, your amazing, I love you" she said while nuzzling me.

"I love you too" I chuckled.

"You know, they don't make wolves like you anymore" she giggled.

"Hmm.. what do you mean" I joked.

"Well... good looking, kind, strong, fast, and with a heart of gold" she said gazing into my eyes.

I blushed like crazy and then said, "So were gonna get married as soon as your fully recovered?"

"Yup, and I hope that's soon" she said hopefully.

"Me too so then we can have little Kate's and Humphrey's running around" I joked.

"Yeah! I cant wait to have kids!" she said.

**Kate's POV**

"So just out of curiosity... have you ever... you know... 'mated' with someone?" he asked.

I decided to see what his reaction, so I said, "Yeah... why?"

"WHO?!" he growled.

Hmm... I had to make up a name.

"Ethan" I lied.

"How could you do that? I thought you loved me!" he shouted.

"Wow. Really?" I said upset.

"What do you mean" he snarled.

"So you can go do that stuff with Summer , but if its me, you get mad and FYI I was kidding to see your reaction, my mom would've killed the wolf I 'mated' with before marriage" I yelled, " So how could YOU do THAT? I thought YOU loved ME!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, its just I love you, I ADORE YOU, I cant bare to think of you being with another wolf it makes my blood boil, and i'm really sorry because for that split second I felt what you feel, I'm truly sorry..." he apologized.

"Lets just take a nap before either of us say something we'll regret." I sighed.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LET SUMMER GET IN BETWEEN US!" he shouted, "Kate, I NEED YOU, your the reason of my existence, my muse-"

"Oh Humphrey," I said before kissing him.

"What was that for?" he giggled while blushing.

"Well it was the ONLY way I would you make you shut up" I joked, "or is there another way"

I pushed him on his back and got on top of him.

"Is there?" he asked while panting.

"Mhm" I said while going lower.

"K-K-Kate oh wow OH that feels good! NO KATE YOUR MOM WILL KILL ME! And your still injured if we do anything you might get hurt, and I don't want that" he sighed.

"Oh fine" I said as I got off of him.

"Lets go get food" he said.

"YES! IM STARVING!" I said as we both walked out of the den, me using him as support.

He laughed.

**Sierra's POV**

I followed Hunter and we balanced on the narrow strip of land and it led to a GIANT cave behind the waterfall.

"Wow this place is beautiful, you have a front door view of the waterfall literally, and the little stream that goes through it, WOW and the drawings on the walls" I said astonished.

"Yeah humans must've lived here a long time ago!" he responded, "And who ever your running from will never find you here because no one even knows this place exists"

"Yeah i'll stay here" I said.

"Can I ask you something? And can you answer honestly?" he asked.

"Well you saved my life and you've been so kind to me so its the least I can do.." I said unsure.

"Well... who are you running from, what happened in your past?"

**Flashback**

_"Tim your back!" I said happily._

_"Yeah! I'm so glad to see you!" he said as he nuzzled me. _

_"I've missed you!" I told him._

_"Well... Guess WHAT?! I missed you more!" he chuckled._

_"How did it go? Are we going to war?" I asked worried._

_"My father was able to settle things peacefully with your father and we can marry! And unite the packs!" he said excited._

_"Yay!" I said as I hugged him._

_"well i'll be back, I need to go back to my pack and um.. um ... hunt!" he said. _

_"Oh okay" I sighed._

_"Well yeah I'll be on my way my dad will get mad if I don't patrol the border." he said._

_"Wait what? I thought you were hunting?" I said confused._

_"Oh.. Um I'm doing both!" he said nervously._

_"Okay! Bye!" I said as I kissed him goodbye._

_"Theres something fishy going on... and I intend on finding out what it is! I'll follow him and see what he's REALLY up to!" I told myself as I exited the main den and went to the border._

_I snuck across the pack border and entered the Northern pack, I followed Tim's scent which led me to a den. I looked inside and saw a black, teal eyed wolf cuddled with a white green eyed she wolf. A tear escaped when I realized it was Tim._

_"I don't want you to marry that wolf!" the she wolf said._

_"I don't want to marry her either!" Tim said._

_"Then why are you going to?!" she shouted._

_"Well if we unite the packs i'll become leader of both packs and the Southern pack is about TWICE the size of the Northern pack, Its a huge gain for US! Then she'll have an 'accident' and i'll be left widowed, i'll pretend to be a heart broken husband and eventually remarry to YOU and we will both be leaders of the united pack!" he said._

_"Wow you have this really planned out" the she wolf said._

_I couldn't bare to hear anymore so I ran back to my den and began to sob._

_Tim returned and asked, "What's wrong?"_

_"YOU! Your a traitor! You don't love me! I heard the conversation you had with that dumb she wolf!" I shouted._

_"Don't call her dumb!" he growled._

_"AND YOU STILL DEFEND HER?!" I shouted, "I really don't mean anything to you? You would really kill me?"_

_"Yes you mean a lot to me but... not as much as her... and no I wont kill you, lets just talk things over." he said calmly._

_"No, I'm leaving" I yelled._

_"Don't do it! You will regret! I'll make you pay WITH YOUR LIFE!" he shouted as I ran off._

_"I WILL FIND YOU!" he growled._

**End of Flashback**

"So that's what happened and who I've been running from, he has sent his best wolves after me!" I said.

"Oh" he said.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? What did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY! give me your opinion and yeahhhh... :P**


End file.
